bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)
Moab.jpg|BTD4 M.O.A.B. MOAB.png|BTD 3&4 Comparison Sungod.jpg|A Sun God battles a M.O.A.B MOABDart.png|Dart Monkeys are going to win against the Massive Ornery Air Blimp M.O.A.B entering.png|M.O.A.B enters explosions. MOABBTD5.png|A M.O.A.B in Bloons Tower Defense 5. The Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) is currently the third highest ranked bloon after its parent, the B.F.B. and the new Z.O.M.G. and the lowest ranked MOAB-class bloon. It debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3 (Round 37) along with the Ceramic Bloon. The M.O.A.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4 (Round 46), Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons TD 5 (Round 46), and Bloons Super Monkey. In Bloons TD 3, the M.O.A.B has no blue stripes and looks thinner with 4 Ceramic Bloons bulging out of its back. In Bloons TD 4, M.O.A.B.'s can be identified easily by their blimp like appearance, blue stripes, and the Ceramic Bloons they yield. In Bloons TD 5, the M.O.A.B is a blue blimp, has white stripes, and no Ceramic Bloons are shown. The M.O.A.B is sluggish, being the 3rd slowest Bloon in the game, surpassing only the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G. in speed. If a M.O.A.B. escapes you will lose instantly since it deals 613 damage (616 in BTD5). Fully popping them is a rather large task. The only way to survive letting an MOAB through a level is with the use of the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. This upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. If enough lives can be saved up, an MOAB (or any MOAB-Class Bloon) can be let through with lives to spare. Combat Although not as difficult as the B.F.B. or the destructive Z.O.M.G., the M.O.A.B is difficult to pop, with the M.O.A.B. layer itself taking 496 hits to pop. Like the B.F.B., the M.O.A.B. takes many hits to pop (200 hits) and is immune to Monkey Glue and freezing. They are resistant to the Super Monkey Storm, but they do still take damage. Attention should always be concentrated on MOAB-class bloons. They are immune to Ground Zero. Strategies Article: M.O.A.B./Strategies Bloons Super Monkey The MOAB first appears in Level 4. Several of them appear in Level 5. They shoot out Red Bloons when attacked, and blow into a large cloud of various bloons upon destruction. Trivia *M.O.A.B.s are as slow as Red Bloons and Lead Bloons in Bloons TD 4. B.F.B.s are even slower. *A running joke is that M.O.A.B. stands for 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'loons. *It takes about 23 Road Spikes to pop an M.O.A.B. *Popping the first layer of a B.F.B., M.O.A.B, or Ceramic Bloon does not reward any money. This does not include its children. *If the player has the Healthy Bananas upgrade or buys extra lives several times, it is possible to survive a M.O.A.B escaping. *M.O.A.Bs in Bloons TD 4 are much easier to pop than in Bloons TD 3, due to the presence of M.O.A.B. Mauler. *The M.O.A.B. takes 20 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop. Category:Bloon Types Category:Boss Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Blimps Category:M.O.A.B Class-Bloon